Bow
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Christmas-themed one-shot. A present to one to another. But this is something no one's wants glued to their forehead. Read inside to find out why. Slight Bumblebee x Blurr.


Well…this one-shot is my first slight BeexBlurr…and my first Christmas Transformers Animated one-shot! I got this idea at random…and the plot bunnies would not leave me alone…and so this was spawned!  
Also…in this fic. …Sari is upgraded, she knows the Jet Twins, Blurr is not dead…and they are all visiting the Earth Autobots….  
Also, also…IF YOU DON'T SLIGHT SLASH FIC.S, PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers Animated…

* * *

"Can you hold it right there?"

"Here?"

"Yeah…perfect!"

The yellow digit held the red ribbon down. The red ribbon encircled the green wrapped box and crossed on the top, right where the digit was holding down on. Then a red-haired and pigtailed, tan teenage girl then tied the ends of the ribbon together to form a bow right above the digit.

"Ok, remove your finger Bumblebee…" the girl said, and the big yellow robot, whose digit it belonged to, did what the girl said. The girl and bot were both sitting in the once abandoned warehouse and were wrapping Christmas presents. "Ok, done!" she said. A large grin formed on the robot's face.

"Yeah…now I can go play with the Jet Twins!" the bot named Bumblebee exclaimed. He jumped up and began running towards the exit, when the girl called out something that made him stop.

"Not yet! We still have three more presents to go!" Bumblebee turned and sighed, while bowing his head. He then finally walked over. He sat facing the girl, as the girl grabbed another colorfully wrapped box and then began tied a ribbon around it. Bumblebee propped his arm up on his leg and rested his head on his palm.

_Three presents later…_

Bumblebee held his digit on the ribbon as Sari tied it into a bow.

"Done" she said and then got up, picked the present up, and walked over to the tree to place it under it. Bumblebee smirked and got up.

"Thank Primus…now can I go? Are you done?" he asked her. Sari, without Bumblebee's knowledge, grabbed something, turned, and held it behind her back.

"Just one more thing…close your…optics…" she said, trying to hold back a smile and giggling. Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow, but then obliged. His sky blue optics dimmed off. Then Sari crept closer and pulled out the object to her front. It was a red bow, large for a human but small to an Autobot, with glue dripping off of its back. She grinned, jumped up, and slammed the bow on Bumblebee's forehead. The glue stuck, and so the bow stuck to Bee's forehead, but the action caused Bumblebee to quickly online his optics and fall backwards. He managed to still be standing, but he tried to look at the bow. He reached up and began pulling at it, but the thing would not come off.

"SARI! WHAT IS THIS!?!" Bee yelled out, and the teen covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Merry Early Christmas Bee!" she managed to get out; then she about-faced and ran out of the warehouse. Bee sat down, grumbling, and continued to try to remove the bow. It just wouldn't come off.

"_Bumblebee…WhatAreYouDoing_?" came another voice from far behind. Bee winced at the voice and knew who the speaker was.

While still having his back to the speaker, Bumblebee replied, "Hey Blurr…I'm doin'…um…nothing…" He winced again, knowing the lie didn't work when he heard Blurr's footsteps echo in the warehouse. Blurr made his way over, but Bumblebee turned his head away and used his servos to cover up the bow.

Blurr placed a hand on Bee's shoulders and asked, "_WhatAreYouCoveringUp?_"

"Noth…nothing…" the yellow bot replied. Blurr rolled his optics and pried Bee's hands off. Bumblebee fought back. "No Blurr…No-" he stopped yelling once his hands were removed. Blurr blinked and began to chuckle.

"_Wow,NiceBowBumblebee…_" the blue speedster said, and Bumblebee caught a few words. He then grumbled, stood up, and began to remove the bow. Blurr backed away and watched the yellow bot's attempt to remove the bow. He covered his dental plates when the bot's last attempt sent him backwards and making him fall on his aft. A few chuckles managed to get through.

Bumblebee looked up, glared at the speedster, and said, "Shut up Blurr…why don't you help me get this slaggin' thing off?!" Blurr chuckled a bit more and nodded. So, while Bumblebee was still sitting on the ground, Blurr bent down and grabbed the bow. Bee braced himself as the Spy began pulling at the bow, but, unfortunately, the bow did not want to come off. The last big tug sent the Spy to the ground on his own aft, but the bow held tight.

"_SorryBeeButItIsNotComingOff…_" Blurr said. Bumlebee looked up at the spy, confusion flashed across his face, because he only caught a few words, .Off. He groaned and lied down on his back in defeat. Blurr chuckled and also added, "…_ButIThinkItLooksCuteOnYou_…" Now, unfortunately or fortunately for Blurr, Bumblebee had caught every word of that sentence, and he smirked, while blushing lightly. He looked over and saw another big red bow and glue next to where the wrapping supplies were.

He grinned and said to Blurr, while still lying down, "Hey Blurr, why don't you close you optics, I want to give you an early Christmas present." Blurr thought about the statement and guessed that nothing bad could happen. He off-lined his optics and waited. His guess was far from right. Bee sat up and smiled at the spy, who had his optics off. He reached over and grabbed the bow and glued. After squirting the glue on the back, he stood up and walked over towards the blue speedster.

He bent down and said, "Ok, on-line your optics." The Spy did, and, at the same time, Bumblebee kissed him on the lips and placed something on his forehead. The thing on his forehead went to the back of Blurr's processor, now only the kiss was what he was thinking out. His optics went wide. Bee ended the kissed and backed away. "He he…Merry Early Christmas Blurr…See ya!" Bumblebee then transformed and sped out there, the bow on the top of the yellow car. The sitting blue bot's optics were still big as he touched his lips. Bumblebee just kissed him. His spark fluttered in happiness. He smiled, and he jumped up in joy. That joy didn't last too long, as two strands of red ribbons fell in front of his optics. He reached up and touched the bow. He pulled at it and found it was not coming off. He gasped, and his optics went wide, then narrowed.

"Bumblebee!" he yelled out, and then he transformed and sped out. The bow was now present on the top of the car.

_Outside…_

Bumblebee, who had stopped at the edge of the warehouse, was still in alt-mode and was looking for Sari. He jumped when he heard Blurr's voice and chuckled. Then, Blurr's alt-mode came racing out, and Bumblebee zoomed off, followed by a blue blur. Sari, who was in the tree outside of the warehouse, watched and laughed.

"This is hilarious…best Christmas holiday…" The Jet Twins, who were sitting on another branch, nodded in agreement. Prowl, who was further up the tree, smiled and chuckled.

* * *

Well…there you go! A TFA Christmas BeexBlurr one-shot!  
Also…yeah I know and doubt that the bow would be on the top of their alt-modes…but let's just pretend for a second it would! I really don't have time to guess or find out where the bow would be exactly…to confusing!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!

ALSO…MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
